Shrek of Madagascar and the Underworld Nights
by JediAvatarOfShinobi
Summary: Hades has a sinister plan that will trick others and attack each other. Will the heroes realize about this plot, or will they fall! (HIATUS)
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Shrek, Penguins of Madagascar, Hercules, Aladdin, Team Fortress, Mario + Rabbids Kingdom, Sonic the Hedgehog, Despicable Me, Donkey Kong, All Hail King Julien, Puss in Boots, Shaun the Sheep, Muppets, Simpsons or any others. Thy all belong to their rightful owners.

.

.

.

.

*In the Underworld, in the Lair of Hades*

Hades: Sitting on his throne, still thinking of how to get rid of Shrek, Hercules and Aladdin. Since the three started to band together, they were a threat to him and beaten him multiple times. And ruining his schemes. But he had enougth of this! But he had a sinister plan, as he smiles a devious plan to get rid of Shrek, Hercules and Aladdin. He got up from his throne and calls his two imp minions "Pain! Panic!"

Two Imp Creatures were coming down, not wanting to ignore there master in fear of his anger

Pain & Panic: "Pain! and Panic!" As they salute, still afraid of Hades "Reporting for duty!"

Hades: Still unamused of their stupidity and cowardness, but his smirk grew into a big grin "Boys! What would happen if Hero fights Hero?"

Pain & Panic: Still confused about this question

Pain: "uhh I!" He points up his finger up, but lowers his finger down "do not know."

Panic: Thinking of the question, but figured it out "Oh hohohoo i got it! Confusion, Misunderstanding!"

Hades: "Bingo!" as he walks to the table looking at all the smaller minature figures of Heroes, Characters and others from distant lands "In order to destroy the Heroes, is to create a Civil War!" As he starts a evil chuckles, before it becomes a evil laughter

Pain & Panic: Still laughing nervously at their master's laughter

Hades: He stops his laughter, and looks at his Imp Minions "What are you still standing, go get them!" As he points his left as his normal blue fire that is his hair turned Yellow Orange and his dark greyish blue skin turned deep red in anger. Before he stops his anger

Pain & Panic: "Uhhhh Yes Sir!" As they transform into pigeons and flew away to cause chaos in part of their master's orders

Hades: After the Imps have left, he then looks at the river of Styx, his frowning face turned into a grin as he chuckles darkly "It's time for you to end!"

.

OOC: And that's the end of this chapter, i hope more will be coming soon!

If you like it, then review it. Don't like it, then don't read it!

However, if there is grammar error, or a incorrect words. let me know!

Next time we will be on the next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Shrek, Penguins of Madagascar, Hercules, Aladdin, Team Fortress, Mario + Rabbids Kingdom, Sonic the Hedgehog, Despicable Me, Donkey Kong, All Hail King Julien, Puss in Boots, Shaun the Sheep, Muppets, Simpsons or any others. Thy all belong to their rightful owners.

.

.

.

.

Pain: "So, what are we doing this again?" Questions Pain as he looks at Panic.

Panic: "Oh it's simple, we use this kinds of stuff like banana's, Cookies, Cheese, Waffle and others to lure the Heroe's closest friends into a trail we set in, and then we use that gigantic Vacuum Cleaner to suck them all up!" As he points at the Giant Vacuum Cleaner behind them.

Pain: "oh! I get it" But then stops when they look at the multiple Rabbids having fun at the abandoned park they reside in. Pain and Panic quickly sets a trail of Banana's in front of the Rabbids without been noticed. After they are done, they head back from the trail they set and hidden themselves. Waiting for the Rabbids to see the Banana's.

Rabbids: One Rabbid then looks around, and it saw a Banana. And rushed there to pick it up, drawing the attention of other Rabbids to come here. But they saw more Banana's on a trail.

Rabbid Peach: "Bwashahhaahh" As the other Rabbids agreed and starts to follow the trail while pick up the Banana's.

As soon as they come to the end of the trail. But then, they saw a gigantic Vacuum Cleaner. Looking menacing at them and starts to Suck all the Rabbids.

Rabbids: "Daaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Running around everywhere they go to hide from the behemoth, but as soon as a single Rabbid is sucked up by a Vacuum Cleaner, the Vacume Cleaner which was driven by Pain & Panic. Snickers as they got all the Rabbids.

Pain: "Muahhahah! That's a brilliant plan we have ever accomplished!"

Panic: "I know, and with so many Rabbids we abducted. Their friends will look for them. Which will never happen!" As they drove the Vacuum Cleaner away with the captive Rabbids inside the bag as they are struggling to free themselves to no avail.

.

Inside a hidden HG underground, is a army of Minions. Doing work and other fun stuff. But the Devious Imps has appeared, and places Banana trails around the base. And hid back to where they have a Vacuum Cleaner hidden from unweary eyes.

One Minion then saw a Banana lying on a ground, and he get's off the chair he was sitting and working a computer, this Minion is Bob. And he picks up a banana, ready to eat it. But more Minions appeared, like Kevin, Jerry, Phil, George and others. But before Bob runs away, he spies more Banana's on a long trail, this got the attention of all the Minions (Except David and Stuart who are with Gru, Lucy and the Girls) As they followed the Trail and pick up all the Banana's they can get. As they reached the end of the trail with only one banana left. However, the Minions have felled into a trap, as the Giant Vacuum Cleaner became online and starts to suck all the Minions in it's hose.

Minions: "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" As they scramble to find shelter, safety and hidden away from the Vacuum Cleaners non merciful sucking them inside into a large bag. One Minion has survived, Bob as he cradles the banana he held. But stops his crying when he looks at a long slender arm and in it's Hand, a popsicle, Bob tries to lick the Popsicle from the arm. But ends up with his tongue stuck and is dragged inside a Vacuum's mouth as he screams and remains a Hostage inside the bag of the Vacuum.

Inside the Vacuum Cleaners controllers, the Imps were laughing again as they captured new prisoners for Hades.

Pain: "Ahahahahahah! That was funny! Let's do that again on Hades wanted list!"

Panic: "I agree, it's a surprise that the Minions haven't activated a alarm system yet?"

Pain: "Who cares, we got the Minions. Let's boggy out" As they and the Vacuum Cleaner left the Underground HG of Gru.

.

Meanwhile in the Plains outside of the Swamp forests, a Donkey was humming and enjoying the nice breeze. But then saw something, a Waffle.

Donkey: "Uhmmmmmmm, ahh yes! Waffle!" as he gulps the Waffle whole, but he see's more Waffles in which is a trail of them "Ummmmm, more Waffles!" As he grabs more and more and stops at the end of the trail. But something is off, but it is too late. As the Gigantic Vacuum Cleaner saw Donkey, Donkey's mouth almost did a anime face drop. But then runs away. But the Vacuum Cleaner's powerful sucking the air inside the mouth, has lifted Donkey off the ground.

Donkey: "Help, anybody. SHREK HELP!" But it is too late, as he got swallowed whole by a Vacuums powerful Inhaling drags Donkey inside the Bag.

Pain and Panic were laughing triumphant as they captured another prisoner for Hades.

Panic: "So much for this annoying Donkey, since he is in our hands tehehehehh" As he rubs his hands together in a happy mood.

Pain: "But it is not done yet, what's next what could we abduct next?!" As he searches the Hade's wanted list of any people Hades commands to abduct, Pain saw two names. Wallace & Gromit "Ohohohoho, looks like we are visiting Wallace & Gromit!"

Panic: "Yes yes yes yes yes yes! Let's do it" As he and Pain drove the Vacuum Cleaner out of the plains, and about to enter Great Britain to abduct Wallace & Gromit

.

Meanwhile at 62 West Wallaby Street, Wigan, Lancashire. Inside the House of Wallace & Gromit, they are relaxing in their chairs. As both Wallace and Gromit are reading their newspapers

Wallace: Then, he smells something delicious, as he exits the Chair and follows the smell outside. Gromit knows something is not right, so he follows Wallace as they found the smell coming from a Wensleydale cheese "Ummmmm! Gromit old pal, it's just a cheese. It's our lucky day!" As he picks up the Cheese, he saw more Cheese on a trail of cheese "Oh look Gromit, we are rich! Well not money rich. But Cheese Rich!" As he picks up more cheese, and Gromit shakes his head in *What ever do i do, he is Wallace after all* as he follow Wallace.

After picking up the last cheese, but something was fishy here. As Wallace and Gromit saw a monstrous sized Vacuum Cleaner. Getting ready to suck them inside into the bag.

Wallace: "Good Grevious Knickers, it's a Trap?!" As he and Gromit were swallowed by a Vacuums mouth and put into the bag.

Two Imp Minions were high five their hands in a another successful abduction mission.

Panic: "Hahahah, we did it. We caught them, what's next?" As he getting more impatient with a crazed Happy mood.

Pain: "Uhh, what's next?" As he looks at the list and finds the next abduction mission "We go and capture a dog on a Farm!"

Panic: "Another one, maybe capturing them for Hades is not so bad when we are not getting hurt by Hades for our previous failures!" Then starts to worry, but quickly subdues it and continues with Pain to go to the Farm to abduct Bitzer the Dog.

.

Meanwhile, at the farm on Great Britain. Bitzer was woken up and ready to wait for his owner, the farmer to come out of the house. However he saw a bone on the ground, he looks at the bone in ecstasy. But quickly ignores it and goes back to business. But he stops and looks at the Bone. He ignores his work and starts to take the Bone, and thinking to hide it in a ground like all dogs do. But he saw more bones, and he goes to pick up more of them for his collection. But that proves to be a trap as a Gigantic Vacuum Cleaner saw Bitzer, ready to gobble him into the bag.

Bitzer: "Ahhhhhhh!" As he drops the Bones and runs away from the behemoth, but it is no use as the Vacuum's inhale proved stronger and sucked Bitzer inside and into the bag.

Pain: "Hahahahaahah, we got him. Now what's next?" As he searches the list for any more abductions.

Panic: "Uhhh, Pain?"

Pain: "What?!"

Panic: "You better look outside" As he points at the three Naughty pigs looking at the Vacuum which the Imps are riding it.

Pain: "Oh great, we have witnesses!" As he fears of what's gonna happen to them if Hades finds out about Witnesses.

Panic: "This is this is this is not good, not good at all! What will happen when they tell anyone of us abducting others!" As fear overwhelms him

Pain: "You mean if, if they tell others!" As he said that

Panic Stops his mumbling and dabling in fear, and looks at Pain in a devious but happy look "If. If is good!" As they are prepared to suck the Pigs inside the Vacuum Cleaner.

Pain: "And we shall leave no witnesses!" As the Pigs run away in fear to no avail. As they all been taken as prisoners by the Imps. And left no trace here.

.

Meanwhile, at the Jungles of Donkey Kong Island. Both Donkey Kong and Didley Kong were swinging the branches. However, Donkey Kong stops and lands affront of the Banana. He picks it up and see's more Banana's. Seeing no time to waste, both Donkey kong and Didley Kong collect the banana's on a trail. However, they walked right into a trap as the Gigantic Vacuum Cleaner prepares to suck Donkey Kong and Didley Kong inside.

Donkey Kong: Seeing this as a threat, he leaps from the ground and prepares to punch it. But he got sucked inside the Vacuum's mouth, and right into the bag.

Didley Kong: has witness a horrifying event happened in his eyes, but before he left to warn the others. He got his tail grabbed by a long slender mechanical arm and drags Didley Kong right inside the Vacuum's mouth. Finally, abducting the Apes.

Pain: "Two little Monkey's jumping on the Jungle!"

Panic: "Two fell off and bump their heads!"

Pain: "The Monsters called Hades, and the Hades said!"

Pain & Panic: "No more Monkeying around" As they are laughing like crazy, but then resumes to find more people to abduct.

.

In the City market of Agrabah, one little Monkey named Abu. Was looking for any pickpocket tricks without Aladdin's notice. However he abandoned that idea as he saw a Banana.

Abu the Monkey: "Uh-oh Boy!" Said in a monkey voice as he grabbed a Banana. But see's more banana's, he quickly starts to follow the trail and grabbed as many banana's as he can. But he gotten sucked in by a Vacuum Cleaner driven by Pain and Panic.

Pain: "We got another Monkey in. Now that's three Monkey's!" As he snickers at Abu's angry screeching after he got sucked inside and into the bag.

Panic: "Next up is that kid!" as he gestures Hercule's friend Icarus.

Pain: "Well, let's do it!" As he, Panic and the giant Vacuum Cleaner leaves the sands of Agrabah.

.

In the City of Athens, Icarus was doing another wacky idea about flying up to the sun again. But stops when he saw Banana's

Icarus: "Ohhh Yes, Banana's!" As he collects the Banana's in this trail. But as he gets the last banana, he got eaten by a Vacuum Cleaner. Much to the amusement of Pain and Panic.

Panic: "And there is another Hade's Nemesis's friend captured" As he rubs his hands in a sinister way.

Pain: "Yeah, and we still got more abductions to go!" As he, Panic and the Vacuum machine left Athens.

.

Somewhere on the Planet Morbius, Big and Froggy were relaxing on the ponds. With Big fishing.

Big: "uh hey Froggy, beautiful day isn't it?" As he asks Froggy.

Froggy: "Ribbit!" That was his answer.

But Big and Froggy were unaware the giant Vacuum Cleaner was behind them. But it was too late as the machine abducts Big and Froggy inside the Bag by using the mouth and hose of the Vacuum.

Pain: "And we got a big cat and a frog Hahaha!" As he did a thumbs up of victory.

Panic: "And not only are we getting more prisoners, we are gonna getting promotions from Hades himself!" As he imagines about promotions.

Pain: "Yeah Yeah, but we got some few more to abduct!" As he, Panic and the Vacuum behemoth left the planet Morbius.

.

Meanwhile at Manhattan, at the Central Park Zoo. King Julien did another silly ranting and boogying his dance moves and believes himself king of the Zoo. But then he saw Mangoes and Banana's on the ground.

King Julien: "Oh Mort, Maurice, Clover!" As he calls Clover, Mort and Maurice to come. They rushed here affront of their king of the Lemurs.

Clover: Bows her head "Your orders your majesty?" As she readies for combat that dare's try threaten the king's life. Much to King Julien's annoyance, but without her. He can not have a safe place. But anyway, he shows them the Mango and Banana he picked up from the ground.

King Julien: "Look at this delicious Mangoes and Banana's i found here" As he points at the trail of Mangoes and Banana's "And you are all gonna help me collect them all!"

Mort: "And what about the precious feet!" As he hugs King Juliens feet, much to Julien's disgust.

King Julien: "Mort! How many times do i have to keep telling you! No touching the Royal Feet!" As he shakes his feet which sends Mort flying, but Mort comes back few seconds later.

Maurice: "Uhh your majesty, are you sure this is a good time to collect them all. It could be a trap?" As he starts to worry.

Clover: "If it is a trap, then let me kill those trappers with my fists of Justice!" As she is more prepared for battle.

King Julien: "A Trap? Pshhhh! Please don't be silly, there is no such trap for the awesome King like me!" As he points himself. Maurice and Clover sighed and have no choice, but to follow their king's orders. As they collect the Mangoes and Banana's all the way to the end of the trail.

Maurice: "Uhh your majesty, you know that trail of Mangoes and Banana's has led us out of the Zoo and into the park?" As the camara zooms out revealing that the four lemurs were indeed outside the Zoo and into the Park.

King Julien: The Camara zooms back to them "Don't be silly Mo-Mo, if you are worried so much, then please do me a favor an-" But he didn't finished his sentence as a loud moving shadow appears on the lemurs and they all look at the Giant Vacuum Cleaner.

Maurice: "OMG! It is a Monster! Ahahahahhh!" As he screams in fear.

King Julien: "Ahahaahhhhh" Has lost his mind because of the behemoth's enormous size.

Clover: "You must escape your Majesty, this beast is no match for my karate skil-" But she got engulfed by a Mouth of the Vacuum as it now looks at King Julien, Mort and Maurice. And began's to suck them inside.

Maurice: "Meeahhhhhhhhhhhh!" As he got sucked in first.

Mort: "Ahhhh!" As he also got sucked as well.

King Julien: "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" As he is the last to be sucked inside.

On top of the Vacuum's enormous size, the two imps were celebrating of their success of this mission. Which was almost over.

Panic: "ahahahahahahah! We got those darn lemurs inside our machine!" As he dances in celebration.

Pain: "But it is not over yet, we need to go to the last stop to abduct the final prisoners for master Hades!"

Panic: "Yes, i know that!" As he, Pain and the machine left Manhattan to complete their final objective.

.

Meanwhile, at the Gravel Pits. Two Scouts, one red and other blu. Were ready to face each other, but they stopped and look at the trail of Bonk soda's of the same color.

Red Scout: "Looks like whoever gets the most Bonk wins!" As he speeds for the Bonks.

Blu Scout: "No way will i ever lose to you stupid!" As he chases after Red Scout and also after the Bonk drinks.

As the Fastest members of two different teams got the same amount, however. They see the last one. A special Purple Bonk soda that has a critical hit bonus points as both scouts were wanting it to be their's. But have to fight each-other for that purple bonk.

But then, a giant Monsterious Vacuum Cleaner has appeared and readies to such both scouts inside.

Red Scout: "oohh this ain't good!" As he see's the giant starts a massive inhaling ability.

Blu Scout: "You Think!" As both were sucked inside while they are screaming bloody murder.

Pain: "And that's the last of them, now what's next?"

Panic: "Well since we got all of the targets Hades wants us to get, maybe we should head back to the underworld of our accomplishments!" As they left the mortal world and enters the Underwolrd.

.

.

And that's done. Next Chapter will be made soon!

What will happen to the people that Pain and Panic has abducted, find out more of Shrek of Madagascar and the Underworld Nights!


End file.
